Getting Through
by yumemiru hito
Summary: chapters have been edited for the better. it's so much clear and easyer to read lets call it the HD version, read it the way you were ment to. Egoshipper Gary and Misty finally get to together but when the world seams to be agents them will they last or
1. And So It Starts

Getting Through

By Yumemiru Hito

Chapter One: And So It Starts

So here it is new and improved I didn't notice how many typos I had and how bad some things were till today so I tried to fix everything if you spot anything that I missed please inform me. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, sadly…

Misty finishes training with her pokemon and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. Just as she finishes and is about to place the glass into the sink the doorbell rings, she rushes to the door. When she opens the door she finds Gary standing out side in the snow; a few stray snow flaked cough in his faultless hair.

Once Gary saw her, his eyes lit up and he flashed his sexy grin.

"Can we talk?" he says almost shyly, almost.

Misty and Gary have gotten really close over the past months but there was this one thing that happened at a party one night that had the two a mist about what their relationship really is.

Despite all this Misty thought it best for both of them to get out of the cold snow. Misty ushered in Gary by bowing and with a laugh they started out of the entrance hall in to the living room. Once in the living room Gary took off his snow covered jacket and set it on the couch; while Misty made her way over to the fire place with a mind to start a fire to warm them both up. Misty was having trouble with pushing in the logs to start the fire. Seeing this Gary smirked at her failing attempts; He walked over behind her placing his hands over hers. Misty suddenly felt heat rise in her cheeks but didn't say anything, accepting that help.

Once the logs were in and the fire was started Gary took hold of Misty's hands and led her to the couch. Misty's cheeks were still red and Gary was pleased with himself and felt more encouraged with what he was about to do.

"Misty, I know this is going to seam kind of awkward but I have to say it I just can't keep it in anymore. Misty I'm attracted to you. More so that anyone else I have ever met. I really like you. "

Misty just looked him in the eyes her own turning watery. Gary returned her gaze with gentle yet determined eyes.

"Gary I don't know what to say…"

"Say… You'll be with me."

"I don't know if I can…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes, yes you can."

He started to stork her knuckles. Misty turned away, "I know for a fact that you feel the same way."

"No you don't!" She said just a little too quickly.

"Misty, what are you scared of?" He asked her as he raised his hand forcing her head to turn to him and for her to look him in the eye.

"Nothing, what's there to be scared of?" is what her voice said but her eyes betrayed her. A quick silence passed.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes."

Misty was a bit caught off guard by this; yes he had said that before but not with this much sincerity. Misty's expression softened but not much. Despite, Gary moved closer, causing Misty to move back into the corner of the couch.

By now the fire was burning bright, filling the room with its warmth.

Gary placed his firm but gentle hands on her shoulder and leaned in even closer. Misty didn't do anything; she didn't pull away or push him off but she didn't lean in. All she did was shut her eyes tight.

She did want this; but with the way things have been all the things that have been happening and the friendship that they had built. That was by far the strongest she had ever had and she didn't want that to be lost. But Gary's words seamed to soothe her and she lost all sense and thought and the yearning to be in Gary's arms took over.

She opened her eyes to find Gary looking at her with a determined look still on his face.

She loved that face; he always had a certain spark in his eye that she treasured. Misty looked straight into his eyes and a small smile found its way to her lips. She reached up with her hand and traced the out line of his face stopping just short of his chin and resting her hand there. Gary seeing her smile smiled himself. He removed his hand from her shoulders; leaning one on the arm of the couch for support while the other went over Misty's. Gary leaned closer entwining his fingers with hers and moving both their hands down slightly, he kissed her palm. "Say it," he demanded softly.

Their eyes met once again. "I…I feel the same way," Misty started weakly, "I want to be with you." but finished so firmly it left no room of second-guessing.

Gary's smile widened. He let go of her hand and practically through himself on top of her in a tight embrace. Misty was in tears. This was all so surreal to both of them yet as Misty started to become more comfortable in his arms and inhaled his sent she came understand that all this was really happening.

Gary moves away slightly to look at Misty's glowing face. Raised his hands to her face to wipe away the newly fallen tears, but as he did that more just kept coming. Gary smiled that intoxicating smile of his and Misty didn't know what was next. If this was one of her corny love novels Gary would say he loved her and she would answer him with an 'I love you, too.' Then they would both lean in for an amazing kiss. And live happily ever after. But this was not a story from one of the nameless books on library shelves, this was real life and if Gary was going to say he loved her she would not know what her response would be.

_Thank you all for reading the first chapter, I know that was really confusing but it will all make sense in time. And that ending ya gotta love it! Thanks again and please review._


	2. Till Morning

Getting Through

By: Yumemiru Hito

Chapter Two: Till Morning

So here it is new and improved I didn't notice how many typos I had and how bad some things were till today so I tried to fix everything if you spot anything that I missed please inform me. Thanks.

_Ages: Gary – 18 _

_Misty – 16 _

_I'll add the rest as they come into the story. (I forgot to put this in the last chapter)_

Lucky for Misty, corny love novels were the last thing on Gary's mind. And as if proving to Misty that all he said was true he moved his head down barely brushing his lips over hers. Misty closed her eves as Gary led his lips from her lips up to her ear. Misty shivered once Gary's hot breath met her ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Gary…" Misty breathed his name.

Gary took that as a yes and kissed her lightly on her cheek before moving to her lips once more. The kiss wasn't as aggressive and rushed as the first time they kissed; it was slow and deep. Misty, even though inexperienced, leaned into the kiss. She had meant to say that she was not totally sure but was willing to try but before she found the words his mouth was over hers and she was lost in the kiss.

Gary backed off a second to allow both of them to take a much-needed breath but as quickly as he backed off Gary came back twice as fast. He wrapped his arms around her to support her head as he leaned her back agent to couch. He stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. In turn Misty wrapped her arms his neck and tangled her fingers in his thick hair.

Gary angled his head to slide his tongue into her mouth. This is the first time that Misty has ever had a tongue in her mouth and it felt funny she wasn't fond of the feeling but she didn't exactly want it to stop.

Gary's strong tongue stroked her's and Misty let out a moan from the back of her throat that got muffled by Gary's lips.

It carried on this way for quite some time until…

"Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Misty and Gary reluctantly parted, and instead of saying something meaningful or even a 'wow', the first thing that Misty said was, "What time is it? "

Gary raised an eyebrow at her then checked his watch, "A little after seven, why?"

"I have to go feed Togepi!" She said more to herself than to Gary.

"Ohh…." Gary got off of her and Misty ran into the other room to comfort her crying pokemon.

Misty ran up to her room she rushed to her bed and cradled the hungry baby in her arms.

"I am so so sorry Togepi. Come on lets go get you your food." And with that Togepi seamed to quite a little as they started down to kitchen.

Back with Gary 

Gary had tried to make himself comfortable on the couch but he found that it was a lot harder when Misty wasn't there with him. He went over to the fireplace and poked at the dieing fire with a metal fireplace pole thing (A/N - or whatever it's called) he managed to add a few more logs and the fire was roaring once again. He went back to sit on the couch, leaned back putting one arm across the back and tried to relax, gave up and stood up again. He walked over to a bookshelf on the far side of the room, but the books were not what caught his attention it was a few framed pictures. One was of three little girls and a baby, he smiled knowing what the picture was, it was of Misty and her sisters, Misty obviously the baby. Gary took a few seconds and looked at the other pictures more family pictures and some with friends there was even one with Ash and Misty dressed in kimonos, 'That ass…' Gary found himself thinking. But despite his hatred of Ash and all the other pictures that first picture that caught his attention had it once again, he look at the infant Misty with a blue water drop clip in her red hair and wondered to his self, 'Is that what my little girl is going to look like? I bet if Misty's the mother…' he smiled again, 'Misty the mother of my child am i that crazy for her?' Then Gary thought of what might have happened if he and Misty weren't interrupted by the crying pokemon, 'Would I have really?' he asked himself? Gary blushed, (A/N - I'm not telling you what he's thinking of now that's going too far.) Gary stepped away from the bookcase and decided to look for Misty and find out what was taking so long.

In the kitchen 

Misty sat at a wooden table; atop the table were Togepi (he was not longer crying) and a bowl of poke food that Togepi was eating out of.

Gary walked in and smiled; he seamed to do that a lot lately. Misty had this 'I would rather be some place else' look on her face.

"Hey Mist, now why do we look so sad?" Gary grated as he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm hungry. " she said plainly. Gary burst out in laughter, "Oh… Misty," He pinched her cheeks, "you're so cute." Misty looked up at him and still didn't smile. "Cute but still hungry."

Gary stood up, "Okay then what would my princesses like?" That's when she smiled, "I don't care as long as I can eat it and it teases good. But theirs one problem… theirs no food in my fig. Sorry."

"No problem, I'll go out and get something and I'll even rent a movie. See aren't I the best? Dinner and a Movie _at home_."

Misty got up and gave Gary a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks."

"Yeah… Misty." Gary said in a more serious tone, which made a shiver run up Misty's spine.

Misty nodded. "Can I stay the night?" Misty was taken by surprise buy this. "Gary I don't know if that a good idea." She said thinking back to what happened in the other and how she couldn't control herself.

Gary then realized what she was thinking and quickly added, "I promise that I'll be a good boy." And then put on the most innocent face he could. "Please?"

Misty smiled at his attempt, "I'll tell you when you get back now go! Go, I say!"

"Kay see you in a few." Gary leaned down and gave her one more kiss before walking out of the room with out looking back. Misty sighed. 'That guy is so hot!'

Sometime later 

'Okay Togepi's asleep and all the other pokemon are fed. Now what?' Misty wondered to her self as she walked in to her room. She looked over to her bed and then to the large blanket that lay folded on top of it. "Hum…"

She grabbed the blanket and headed down the stars to the living room. The only thing that remained of the fire was a few glowing red embers.

Then with nothing better to do she stretched her self out on a shag rug in the middle of the room and covered her self with the blanket and waited for the doorbell to ring.

Before long Misty fell asleep; but her sleep was interrupted by the doorbell. Misty rubbed her eyes and got up. She walked to the door and unlooked it and there was Gary in one hand he balanced a large pizza box and in the other a plastic bag. Misty stood in the door way leaning on the side. "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"You'll find out later." He stood there in the snow and waited for her to move out of the way… "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"I'm thinkin' about it…"

"Well I just want to let you know that the pizza's getting cold." And with that Misty moved out of the way and let Gary inside. Misty closed the door.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"In the living room, we can watch while we eat. "

"Okay." Misty ran past him trying to take the bag from his hand but he lifted it up over his head so she couldn't reach. Misty pouted a little, "Fine but I was just trying to help you."

"I can carry this but thank you anyway." He leaned down careful to keep the bag away from Misty and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Misty turned around and crossed her arms over her chest then walked in to the living room. She went back to her place on the floor and snuggled into her blanket.

Gary came in a few minutes after her holding the pizza box, a couple of plates and glasses. He placed everything in front of her and took a seat next to her on the floor. Misty looked at every thing, then at Gary. Misty stood up, "I think you forgot some things." She said quickly before walking in to the other room.

She came back a few moments later with a DVD and a bottle of soda. He smiled at her sheepishly, "Oh…"

She giggled, set the drink down and walked over to the 48' TV and put in the movie. "What movie are we watching?"

"Finding Nemo." He gave her a 'you must be kidding' type of look, Misty giggled again, "What's wrong with Finding Nemo? … Just kidding its catch me if you can. Have you seen it?"

"I went to go see it when it was out in theaters but I was kinda on a date and didn't really _watch_ the movie; ya get what I'm sayin'.

Misty looked at him a while then sat down in his lap. "WOW, now you get a second chance to watch the movie!" she said sarcastically, "Or…not…"she said in a more seductive tone.

He offered her a toothy grin then bent down taking her lips for another deep kiss. Misty angled her head to get at his lips better, as she did so she felt a warm hand reach up and cup her face.

Gary backed away just as the per-views were coming to an end and the main menu showed up on the screen.

"Let's just watch the movie." Gary suggested nervous of what he might do to the young red- head if they carried on like they were.

He stared the movie. Misty leaned into his chest. "I'm cold." She wined.

Gary grabbed the blanket next to him and throws it around the both of them, wrapping his arms around her in the process.

The movie ended and Gary looked down at his arms. There he found a sleeping Misty with a content look on her face. Gary kissed her forehead, he moved back so that his back leaned against the bottom of the couch, careful not to wake Misty. He secured his hold on both the blanket and Misty, closed his eyes and they stayed that way till the morning.

_Sorry it took me so long to update but a few things have come up and yeah please review, did you like it? Was it too short, to long? Did I use the word 'and' way too many times? This story sucks ass and I should die. Any thing you have to say please tell me and I will up date as soon as I can. Bye bye. _

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
